


First Night Nerves

by DoctorBilly



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Challenge 10, Gen, Ladies of Sherlock, school days, swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2329244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorBilly/pseuds/DoctorBilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the first night of something important for Sally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Night Nerves

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck."

Sally Donovan swears under her breath. She is going to be late. As if she isn't nervous enough about tonight. She'd _told_ Lestrade that tonight was really important. He'd even remarked on her new coat and boots, bought to make her look less like a copper and more like a young _normal_ woman with a _normal_ life. It hadn't stopped him from hauling her out to a crime scene at four in the afternoon, though. Knowing that they wouldn't be likely to get away before six, if then. 

At half past five, he looks at her apologetically, across the body of the victim. 

"He'll wait, Sal. If he's worth having."

"It's not a date, Guv. It's more important than a date."

Sally swears again, not quite loud enough to be heard, as the velvet baritone of the _freak_ is heard from downstairs in the murder victim's house.

"It was the brother-in-law, Lestrade."

Sherlock swoops up the stairs, coat flying behind him, grin on his face.

"The oatmeal in the turnups of his trousers tells you everything you need to know…"

He stops, puzzled. 

"Hello, Sergeant Donovan. Haven't you somewhere better to be?"

"How…? Yes. I have. I should be at…"

"University College, London. In fifteen minutes. It would be unfortunate if you were late."

"Can't be helped. DI Lestrade needed me…"

"He really didn't. Sergeant Cooper would have done just as adequate a job. Lestrade!"

"What, Sherlock?"

"There is an emergency. Get your sergeant to Gower Street immediately. Use your siren and blue lights. Chop chop."

Lestrade blinks, starts running to the car. Sherlock gives Sally a little push.

"Go on. He drives like a maniac when there's good reason. Go!"

Sally dives into the front seat of the car. Lestrade weaves throughout the traffic, sirens blaring, blue lights flashing. They make it to Gower Street in ten minutes. Lestrade pulls up outside University College Hospital, then stares as Sally doesn't go into the hospital, but instead, heads for the University entrance, on the other side of the road. 

"Sally!"

She turns her head. 

"What was the emergency?"

"First night of my Masters Degree course. Crime and Forensic Science. Can't be late, sir."

She laughs and runs into the building, texting as she goes. 

**To:SH: Trust you to know where I was supposed to be.SD**

**To:SD: I expect you to back me up when Lestrade complains about me wasting expensive police resources later.**

**To:SH: You got it. This time. Thanks**

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Ladies of Sherlock tumblr challenge 10, "School Days"


End file.
